the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Balmorn
Character Name: Alva J Wyrmlight Age: 25 Race: Protector Aasimar Class and Subclass: Divine Soul Sorcerer / Celestial Warlock Physical Description:''Alva is a tall, scrawny, rugged man with a warm smile, pale skin, mid-length dishevelled silvery gray hair and eyes like dull orbs of mercury. Often accompanying this is a scruffy beard that never leaves more than a few centimeters from his face and, his ears somewhat revealing his Elvish heritage. He dresses in simple yet practical clothes never seeming to be too flashy that is except from his large overcoat made from heavy snowy hides and furs that is still too big for him. He wears it over his lightly armored frame. While worn all his possessions are well maintained and clean with magic. Alva has some odd characteristic as well as his eyes, for one, his blood is terribly light. his magic almost appears to be made of pure light, although it’s fractured and crackles with some sought of chaotic energy. Finally sometimes, be it in his reflection or his shadow or maybe just out the corner of your eye you could swear he had wings or that a girl was over his shoulder. ''Backstory: After death can bring new life, and with the death and reincarnation of a movanic deva after there soul was lost to chaos loosing the right to a celestial form, life was brought to Alva. In a far northern reaches close to the Spine of the World in the frosty hills, home of the great worm tribe, possessing a divine soul. He was the child of a tribe warrior after she spent a night with one of the nomadic elf's and, was born with great magical power, whether for healing or destruction it was something he would have to learn to control. His abilities led him to be shunned as a child in a place where magic is forbidden as he was incapable of controlling it sometimes, even when he could people seemed to be able to tell, apparently it was his eyes as the eyes are the window to the soul. In the end the tribe Shaman was left responsible for his upbringing being most familiar with magic in the tribe and a child cant really be taken on hunts especially one that can pose a danger, though they were kind and often told him stories of great adventures. Throughout his life he has always had an imaginary friend, this friend offered to teach him how to properly control his power when he was young, though this friend never seemed to leave always sticking around quietly cheering him on forming a very deep relationship with him through all the years they have spent together do far. After coming of age Alva left his tribe to join the Moon Garrison in Silverymoon as an investigator rooting out potential threats and acting as a combat medic during confrontations with bandits and the like. Here he would further learn to control and utilize his ability's, he would make some good friends treating them almost like family although never really speaking of his tribal heritage. After gaining some experiences and, saving up enough money Alva left the Moon Garrison to live a life of adventures like in the storied the tribe shaman told him, he was just a bit too free spirited to stay in the guard anyway not exactly enforcing every law to the letter.